


Meeting on the Flying Dutchman

by Carousal



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

นี่เราอยู่ที่ไหนกัน?

เรือเล็กลำน้อยไม่โคลงเคลงเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียวในขณะที่มันลอยเอื่อยตามการเคลื่อนไหวของกระแสน้ำ ข้างหน้ามีแต่หมอก หนาทึบจนแสงตะเกียงหรี่ลงเหลือเพียงวับแวม แสงสีส้มสลัวมัวอยู่ท่ามกลางม่านหมอกอีกหลายจุด เป็นเครื่องแสดงว่าเรือน้อยลำนี้ไม่ได้เดินทางอยู่เพียงลำพังบนสายธารที่ไม่ปรากฏนาม

นี่เราจะไปไหนกัน?

คำถามเหล่านั้นไม่มีอิทธิพลมากพอให้นึกอยากหาคำตอบ ดวงตาเหม่อมองไปข้างหน้า ภาพผ่าน แต่สมองมึนชาเหมือนตกอยู่ในห้วงนิทราอันเป็นสุข ล่องลอยไป ล่องลอยไป ไม่รับรู้ว่ามีจุดหมายปลายทางหรือไม่ในหนทางเบื้องหน้านั่น

นี่เราเป็นใครกัน?

เงาทะมึนสูงใหญ่ของวัตถุอะไรสักอย่างค่อย ๆ ปรากฏขึ้นท่ามกลางความหนาทึบของมวลหมอก แต่มันมีอิทธิพลน้อยยิ่งน้อย อย่าว่าแต่ความกลัว...ช้านานจึงเห็นเด่นชัดขึ้นเป็นเรือใหญ่ เสากระโดงสูงไร้ใบดูเฒ่าชราในขณะที่แสงวับแวมทุกดวงมุ่งหน้าเข้าหามัน

ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นสบายจนไม่อยากขยับเขยื้อนกระตุกขึ้นนิดหน่อยเมื่อแลเห็นเขี้ยวคมของหัวเรือที่แสยะอ้าราวกับจะข่มขวัญ...คุ้นตาอย่างประหลาด...ถึงกับต้องเหลียวมองตามแม้ยามที่เรือเล็กเทียบบันไดข้างเรือใหญ่แล้วหยุดนิ่งราวกับนั่นคือจุดมุ่งหมายสุดท้ายที่ได้รับคำสั่ง

"เฮ้! รีบขึ้นมาเร็ว ๆ เข้า คนอื่นเค้าต่อคิวอยู่!"

หันขวับกลับมายังต้นเสียงด้วยสัญชาตญาณแล้วก็ต้องเบิกตากว้างด้วยความประหลาดใจ ด้วยภาพของชายหนุ่มที่โผล่หน้าออกมาที่กาบเรือและกำลังมีสีหน้าตระหนกไม่แพ้กันนั่นต่อให้ตายไปแล้วก็ยังลืมไม่ได้

"นายเทอร์เนอร์!!"

"ผู้การนอร์ริงตัน!!"

ทั้งสองคนอ้าปากค้าง จ้องหน้ากันอยู่นานกว่านาที ก่อนที่คนบนเรือใหญ่จะเป็นฝ่ายรู้สึกตัวขึ้นมาก่อน "ผู้การนอร์ริงตัน...ตายตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันนี่!?!"

ความโกรธแล่นเข้ามาจับผู้ถูกถามเป็นริ้ว "ตายเมื่อไหร่น่ะเหรอ ตายเหรอ ฉันน่ะ..." ถ้อยคำขาดหาย เขากระพริบตาปริบ...ตายเหรอ ใช่ เขาตายแล้วนี่นา บนเรือฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมน ถูกไอ้ลูกเรือหน้าประหลาดาวตัวนึงมันแทงเอา ก่อนตายยังถูกปลาหมึกหยามเกียรติราชนาวีโดยการถามว่ากลัวตายหรือเปล่า เลยเอาอีดาบในมือจิ้มหนวดมันไปที...เขาตายแล้ว เจมส์ นอร์ริงตันเงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนบนเรือใหญ่อย่างงง ๆ ใช่ เจ้านั่นมันวิล เทอร์เนอร์ และไอ้เรือทะมึนนี่ก็ฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมน แล้วทำไม...

วิลเลียม เทอร์เนอร์มองหน้างง ๆ ของผู้การเรือที่ตายตั้งแต่ยังหนุ่มด้วยสายตาเข้าอกเข้าใจ "คงยังงงอยู่ละซี ขึ้นเรือก่อนเถอะ เราจะได้คุยกัน"

ผู้การนอร์ริงตันมองบันไดไต่ขึ้นเรือด้วยสีหน้าเดียดฉันท์ "ไม่! นี่มันเรือฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมน"

"ยังไงผู้การก็ต้องขึ้น เพราะนี่มันเป็นเรือสำหรับคนตาย และผู้การก็ตายแล้ว" วิลตะโกนบอก "ขึ้นมาเถอะ เรือลำนี้ไม่มีเดวี โจนส์แล้วละ"

"ไม่!" อีกฝ่ายยังยืนกราน "เรื่องอะไรฉันถึงจะต้องฟังคำสั่งของนายด้วย นายเทอร์เนอร์!" ประโยคสุดท้ายยังอุตส่าห์มีหางเสียงไว้ตัวเหมือนตอนยังมีชีวิตไม่มีผิด

"ผู้การ ฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมนเป็นเรือสำหรับขนส่งวิญญาณผู้ตาย ถ้าผู้การไม่ขึ้น เรือเล็กลำนั้นก็จะต้องล่องลอยวนเวียนไปในทะเลจนกว่าจะถึงวันอวสานโลกโดยไม่ได้พบพระผู้เป็นเจ้า" วิลตะโกนลงไปอีก "เพราะฉะนั้นขึ้นมาซะ"

"ไม่!" เจมส์ นอร์ริงตันตะโกนตอบกลับ เสียงดังขึ้นห้าเท่า "ฉันไม่มีทางยอมขึ้นไอ้เรือเมือกหมึกนี่อีกเป็นครั้งที่สองเด็ดขาด!"

"เอ๊ะ! บอกให้ขึ้นมา!" วิลชักฉุน

"ก็บอกว่าไม่ขึ้นไง!" เจมส์ไม่ยอมแพ้

วิลถอนหายใจ เขาหันไปพยักหน้ากับใครสักคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลัง ก่อนที่ลูกเรือแก่ร่างใหญ่แต่ท่าทางคล่องแคล่วจะปีนเดียะลงมาคว้าเอวผู้การหนุ่มไว้ในอ้อมแขนโดยไม่พูดไม่จา

"เฮ้ย ๆ ๆ ๆ ปล่อยชั้นนะโว้ย!" ผู้การนอร์ริงตันร้องลั่นเมื่อถูกรัดบั้นเอวซะแน่นด้วยแขนซ้าย ดิ้นโครมครามจนเรือเล็กเอียงวูบวาบ

"สำหรับวิญญาณดื้อด้าน มันก็ต้องใช้วิธีนี้แหละ!" วิลตะโกนลงไปด้วยน้ำเสียงสะอกสะใจเป็นยิ่งนัก "เอาตัวขึ้นมาอย่าให้ดิ้นหนีไปนะ คุณเทอร์เนอร์!"

ทั้ง ๆ ที่ผู้การหนุ่มทั้งดิ้นพราด ๆ ทั้งร้องโวยวายจนเสียงก้องท้องน้ำ แต่ 'คุณเทอร์เนอร์' ที่ว่า ก็ลากเขาขึ้นมาทิ้งพลั่กลงบนไม้กระดานดาดฟ้าเรือจนได้ในที่สุด เจมส์ นอร์ริงตันหอบแฮ่ก ทั้งวิกทั้งหมวกหลุดหายไปตั้งแต่ตอนไหนก็ไม่รู้ เหลือแต่ผมสั้น ๆ ยุ่งเหยิงชี้โด่ชี้เด่

"ยินดีต้อนรับสู่ฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมน ผู้การนอร์ริงตัน" วิล เทอร์เนอร์ที่นั่งยอง ๆ อยู่ข้างหน้ายิ้มเผล่หน้าทะเล้น

"เทอร์เนอร์ แก!" นอร์ริงตันกระโจนลุกขึ้นคว้าคอเสื้อง้างหมัดตั้งท่าจะซัดอีกฝ่ายให้เต็มรัก แต่ก็ต้องชะงักกึกเมื่อสายตาปะทะเข้ากับรอยกรีดสีแดงพาดผ่านอกเบื้องหลังสาบเสื้อเปิดเปลือยของคนตรงหน้า

วิลก้มลงมองตามสายตาของดวงวิญญาณในความคุ้มครอง ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นยิ้มเศร้า ๆ

"เรื่องมันยาว" เขากล่าว "เข้าไปคุยกันในห้องกัปตันดีไหม?"

กลิ่นหอมของชาชั้นดี รสชาติ และความร้อนที่ลวกปาก ทำให้เจมส์ นอร์ริงตันอดตั้งข้อกังขากับตัวเองไม่ได้ว่า นี่เขาตายไปแล้วจริง ๆ หรือเป็นแค่การเล่นตลกของใครสักคนกันแน่ เพราะตั้งแต่หลุดจากภวังค์ที่เหมือนครึ่งหลับครึ่งตื่นตอนอยู่บนเรือเล็กนั่นแล้ว เขาก็รู้สึกทุกอย่างไม่ผิดอะไรกับตอนที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่เลยสักนิด

"ที่แท้ก็ผู้การนี่เองที่ช่วยอลิซาเบธ" วิล เทอร์เนอร์วางกาน้ำชาลง "ขอบคุณมากนะครับ"

ผู้การนอร์ริงตันเหลือกตาขึ้นจากถ้วยชาแวบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะกลอกกลับไปในท่าเดิม "ไม่จำเป็น ฉันทำเพื่ออลิซาเบธ ไม่ได้ต้องการคำขอบคุณ" เขาพูดทั้ง ๆ ที่ครึ่งหนึ่งของริมฝีปากยังอยู่ในถ้วยชา

"แน่อยู่แล้ว ไม่มีคำชมไหนมีค่าพอที่จะแลกด้วยชีวิตได้หรอก" วิลพูดยิ้ม ๆ "ผู้การรักอลิซาเบธจริง ๆ นะครับ"

คราวนี้เขาถึงกับวางถ้วยลง "เยาะเย้ยฉันรึ? นายเทอร์เนอร์" ใช่สิ เขาอกหักนี่ แม้ในวาระสุดท้ายของชีวิต เธอก็ยังไม่สามารถเห็นเขาเป็นอะไรที่ลึกซึ้งมากกว่าเพื่อนหรือพี่ชาย ในขณะที่ไอ้หนุ่มช่างตีเหล็กที่เขาเป็นคนช่วยชีวิตมันมาเองแท้ ๆ นี่กลับได้เป็นเจ้าของหัวใจของอลิซาเบธและได้แต่งงานกับเธอ

"ผมไม่มีเจตนาอย่างนั้นเลย ผู้การ เป็นความสัตย์" วิล เทอร์เนอร์กล่าว "ผมเพียงแต่คิดว่าอลิซาเบธคงดีใจมากที่มีคนรักเธอได้ถึงขนาดนี้ ผู้การเป็นคนที่วิเศษที่สุด"

"ไม่ใช่ฉันหรอก" นอร์ริงตันพูดเศร้า ๆ "อลิฐาเบธต่างหากที่วิเศษ เธอคู่ควรที่จะได้รับความรักเช่นนั้น"

วิลพยักหน้า "ใช่ ผมเห็นด้วย"

"เห็นด้วย..." เจมส์ นอร์ริงตันเงยหน้าขึ้นมองวิลที่อยู่อีกฟากของโต๊ะด้วยสายตาคั่งแค้น "เห็นด้วย? งั้นตอบมาสินายเทอร์เนอร์ ในขณะที่ฉันสละชีวิตตัวเองเพื่อปกป้องเธอ แล้วแกทำอะไรกันหา? ทั้ง ๆ ที่แกรู้ว่าตัวเองใช้ชีวิตบนบกได้เพียงแค่หนึ่งวันในรอบสิบปี แกก็ยังเห็นแก่ตัวผูกพันกับเธอแล้วก็ปล่อยให้เธออยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยว ใช้ชีวิตปีแล้วปีเล่าเพื่อรอคอยแกอย่างอ้างว้างอยู่บนบกตามลำพังทั้ง ๆ ที่แกก็รู้ว่าเธอไม่เหลือญาติพี่น้องที่จะคุ้มครองได้อีกแล้วน่ะเหรอ?" เสียงของเขาดังขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ "นั่นน่ะรึความรักของแก นายเทอร์เนอร์ ฉันเห็นว่ามันเป็นแค่ความเห็นแก่ตัวชัด ๆ!"

"ก็อาจใช่" วิลตอบ แต่สีหน้ายังคงไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อน "แต่นั่นก็เพราะผมรักเธอ ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกผู้การ อลิซาเบธเป็นผู้หญิงที่เข้มแข็ง เธอเข้มแข็งมากพอที่จะอยู่ได้ด้วยตัวเองเพื่อเฝ้ารอสิ่งที่เธอยึดมั่น และพรรคพวกโจรสลัดทั้งหลายก็จะช่วยดูแลเธอ"

"โจรสลัด..." นอร์ริงตันทำเสียงขึ้นจมูกอย่างดูแคลน "...ดูแลเธอ โจรสลัด..."

เทอร์เนอร์หัวเราะออกมา "ผมไม่เถียงกับผู้การหรอก ไม่ว่าจะอธิบายแค่ไหนมันก็ไม่เหมือนสิ่งที่ตาเห็นเอง แล้วราชนาวีอย่างผู้การก็ไม่มีทางยอมเข้าใจด้วย"

"ทำไมแกไม่พาเธอลงเรือมาด้วยกัน?" นอร์ริงตันถาม "มันอาจไม่สบายนัก แต่ก็คงดีกว่าที่ต้องอยู่ตามลำพังตัวคนเดียวบนบก"

วิลส่ายหน้า

"ผู้การเป็นลูกประดู่ รักทะเลเหมือนรักแม่ อาจจะรู้สึกว่าการใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในทะเลเป็นช่วงเวลาที่วิเศษ" เขาพูด "แต่สำหรับคนที่ใช้ชีวิตอยู่บนบก ทะเลเป็นสิ่งแปรปรวนน่ากลัวสุดหยั่ง ชั่วครั้งชั่วคราวอาจพอทนได้ แต่ตลอดไปเป็นเรื่องน่าเศร้า" เขาผายมือไปรอบ ๆ ห้องกัปตันที่ยังตกแต่งหรูหราไม่ต่างอะไรกับตอนที่เดวี โจนส์ยังมีชีวิต "และฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมนไม่ใช่ดินแดนสำหรับผู้มีชีวิต วิญญาณทั้งหลายที่ผ่านเข้าออกมากหน้าหลายตาส่วนใหญ่จะจมอยู่กับความคิดคำนึงที่จะค่อย ๆ สูญสลายไปทีละน้อยเมื่ออยู่บนเรือลำนี้ และในที่สุดก็จะหลงลืมตัวตนของตัวเองไปหมดสิ้นเมื่อถึงจุดหมายปลายทาง เหลือทิ้งไว้แต่เพียงความเศร้า ผมเชื่อว่ามันสุดที่จะรับได้สำหรับอลิซาเบธ หรือแม้แต่ผู้ที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ทุกคน"

เจมส์ นอร์ริงตันกดหัวคิ้วลงอย่างเข้าใจ...ริ้วรอยแห่งความทุกข์ฉาบอยู่บ้างบนใบหน้าของชายหนุ่ม...เทอร์เนอร์เองก็เหมือนกันสินะ ถึงเขาจะมีพ่อเป็นโจรสลัด มีเลือดเสรีของสลัดอยู่ในตัว แต่ก็มีความผูกพันกับทะเลน้อยนัก ตั้งแต่มาถึงพอร์ทรอยัลจนได้พบกับแจ็ค สแปร์โรว์ เทอร์เนอร์กำพร้าเกลียดสลัดจนแทบไม่ย่างกรายไปทะเล เขาใช้ชีวิตส่วนใหญ่ไปกับการสูบลมและตีเหล็กจากเปลวไฟลุกโชน ชายหนุ่มภาคภูมิและรักงานที่ทำ เขาคงไม่ได้สบายใจนักหรอกกับตำแหน่งกัปตันบนเรือที่ไม่มีวันสูญสลายไปตราบนิรันดร์กาล

"พ่อของผมก็เหมือนกัน" วิลพยักเพยิดไปทาง 'คุณเทอร์เนอร์' ที่กำลังขัดไม้กระดานดาดฟ้าเรือเหย็งอยู่ข้างนอก "ผมยอมให้พ่อขึ้นเรือเพราะพ่อบอกว่าอยากชดใช้หนี้ที่ทำไว้กับผม ช่วงแรก ๆ พ่อก็ยังเป็นปกติดี ประสบการณ์การเป็นลูกเรือของเดวี่ โจนส์ทำให้พ่อไม่รู้สึกอะไรเท่าไหร่กับการรับวิญญาณไปส่งที่อีกฟากฝั่งของสุดขอบโลก พ่อยังเล่าเรื่องแม่และการผจญภัยสมัยยังหนุ่มให้ผมฟังได้บ้าง" เขาถอนหายใจ มือทั้งสองประสานกันหลวม ๆ ตรงหน้าอก "แต่หลัง ๆ อำนาจของเรือลำนี้ก็เริ่มกัดกินพ่อ จนหลายครั้งพ่อเริ่มลืมว่าผมเป็นลูก ผมต้องเรียกพ่อด้วยชื่อสกุลไม่งั้นพ่อก็ไม่หัน ผมเลยต้องพาพ่อไปส่งขึ้นฝั่งบ้าง เพื่อให้ความมีชีวิตของทอร์ทูกาช่วยเยียวยาท่าน ผมจะจอดเรือทอดสมออยู่นอกฝั่ง ส่งพ่อลงเรือเล็กไปหาอาหารและน้ำดื่ม...ท่านดีขึ้นบ้างเมื่อกลับมา แต่ในไม่ช้าก็จะเป็นอีก"

"อาหารกับน้ำดื่ม?" นอร์ริงตันฉงน "ฉันไม่ยักรู้ว่าวิญญาณก็ต้องการอาหาร" เขามองถ้วยชาของตัวเองที่พร่องไปครึ่งหนึ่งด้วยสีหน้าที่เพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้

"นั่นสำหรับพ่อคนเดียวน่ะ พ่อยังเป็นมนุษย์" วิลยิ้ม "ถ้าคุณจำได้ ตอนที่คำสาปจากเหรียญทองของคอร์เทซคลาย และลูกเรือทั้งหมดกลับมาเป็นมนุษย์ พ่ออยู่บนเรือของเดวี โจนส์แล้ว ดังนั้นพ่อจึงเป็นมนุษย์ด้วย" เขายักไหล่ "นับว่าต้องขอบคุณเดวี โจนส์ ถ้าคำสาปคลายตอนที่พ่ออยู่ก้นทะเล พ่อคงจะตายด้วยอาการสยดสยองไม่ใช่น้อย"

นอร์ริงตันยอมรับว่าขนหัวลุกเมื่อจินตนาการตาม

"งั้นทำไมนายไม่ส่งพ่อขึ้นฝั่งไปเลยล่ะ?" ผู้การหนุ่มถาม "ถ้าเขายังอยากเป็นสลัด ก็ลงเรือไปกับเจ้าสแปร์โรว์ก็ได้ ยังไงก็ดีกว่าอยู่ที่นี่"

วิลยิ้มขัน "ผู้การใจกว้างขึ้นมากเลย"

นอร์ริงตันชะงัก "อะไรนะ?"

"ผู้การน่ะสิ ใจกว้างขึ้นเยอะเลย" เขาทวนซ้ำ "เมื่อก่อนผู้การจะเอาแต่ย้ำว่าโจรสลัดเป็นภัยต่อประชาชน ราชนาวีอังกฤษภายใต้พระบรมราชโองการแห่งสมเด็จพระราชินีต้องกำจัดเสียให้สิ้น ไม่มีการเจรจา แต่ตอนนี้ผู้การพูดถึงแจ็คแบบไม่เคียดแค้นได้แล้ว แถมยังช่วยหาลูกเรือให้เขาอีกด้วย"

"ก็ตอนนี้ฉันไม่ใช่ราชนาวีอังกฤษแล้วนี่" นอร์ริงตันทำหน้างอน ๆ "ตายไปแล้ว มันก็ต้องรู้จักแยกแยะกันมั่งละ แต่ถึงยังงั้น ฉันก็ไม่ได้คิดว่าโจรสลัดเป็นคนดีหรอกนะ!" ประโยคสุดท้ายเขาขู่ฟอด

วิลเลียม เทอร์เนอร์ หัวเราะ

"ผมเคยลองแล้ว ส่งพ่อขึ้นฝั่งจนลับสายตา แล้วแอบออกเรือมาไม่ให้พ่อรู้ตัว" วิลบอก "แต่เมื่อพ่อกลับมาแล้วไม่เห็นฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมน แทนที่พ่อจะกลับขึ้นฝั่ง พ่อกลับพายเรือตามหาไปท่ามกลางทะเลไพศาลทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่มีแม้แต่เข็มทิศ"

นอร์ริงตันกลืนน้ำลาย เขามองชายแก่ที่กำลังนั่งยอง ๆ เอาหินขูดเพรียงอยู่ข้างนอกอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

"ผมต้องยอมแพ้ แล่นเรือกลับมารับพ่อในวันที่สี่ แล้วก็ถูกท่านต่อว่าเสียมากมาย" วิลพูดยิ้ม ๆ "พ่อบอกว่าผมไว้ใจไม่ได้และจะไม่ยอมขึ้นฝั่งอีกแล้วต่อให้ต้องอดตายก็ตาม ผมต้องรอจนพ่อลืมแล้วค่อยส่งกลับขึ้นไปใหม่ พอนึกได้ พ่อก็จะตาลีตาลานพายเรือเล็กกลับมาเพราะกลัวจะถูกทิ้งอีก" วิลถอนใจ "พอเห็นพ่อเป็นแบบนั้นผมก็เลยทิ้งท่านไม่ลงอีก พ่อบอกว่าจะอยู่กับผมไปจนกว่าจะสิ้นอายุขัย"

"มนุษย์คนเดียวบนเรือที่มีแต่วิญญาณ คงเป็นงานหนักน่าดูสิท่า" นอร์ริงตันว่าอย่างเห็นใจ

"ไม่หรอกครับ" วิลตอบยิ้ม ๆ "ระหว่างเราสองคน ถ้าจะถามว่าใครที่เป็นภาระของใคร คงต้องตอบว่าผมเป็นภาระของพ่อมากกว่า อย่างที่ผู้การบอกนั่นแหละ พ่อพ้นจากหนี้ของเดวี โจนส์แล้ว พ่อควรจะได้ไปใช้ชีวิตตามต้องการของตัวเอง แต่พ่อกลับต้องมาอยู่กับผม พ่อรู้ว่าตอนที่ผมถอนสมอหนีพ่อ ในใจลึก ๆ ผมร่ำร้องให้พ่อตามมา พ่อเป็นเพื่อนเพียงคนเดียวของผมบนเรือที่ไร้ชีวิตนี่ เป็นผู้ค้ำจุนผม ผมเห็นแก่ตัวนะผู้การที่ยอมให้พ่อรับหน้าที่อันนั้น แต่ผมก็ไม่รู้จะทำยังไงแล้วจริง ๆ" เขาถอนหายใจยาวออกมาอีก "หนี้ของเดวี โจนส์ ถึงยาวไกลแค่ไหนก็ยังมีวันสิ้นสุด แต่หนี้ที่พ่อจะชดใช้ให้กับผม มันคือนิรันดร์ในความหมายของชีวิตมนุษย์อันแสนสั้น"

ผู้การมองวิลอย่างเห็นใจ จริงสิ อมตภาพนี่มันก็มีข้อไม่ดีเหมือนกัน

"วันหนึ่งพ่อก็จะต้องตายบนฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมน แล้วผมก็ต้องพาดวงวิญญาณของพ่อไปส่งให้ถึงฝั่ง" วิลพูดพลางสบตากับนอร์ริงตัน "ถึงตอนนั้นผมก็จะต้องอยู่คนเดียวจริง ๆ แล้ว"

...เป็นการใช้ชีวิตอยู่กับความหวาดกลัวที่น่าเศร้าจริง ๆ...นอร์ริงตันนึกในใจ "งั้น ถ้านายไม่เอาวิญญาณของพ่อไปส่งล่ะ มันจะเป็นยังไง?"

"เทียดัลมา...เทพธิดาคาลิปโซ่น่ะ...ก็คงจะสาปผมให้เป็นปลาหมึกเหมือนเดวี โจนส์" วิลพูดพลางหัวเราะ "แต่นั่นไม่สำคัญเท่ากับว่าพ่อจะไม่ได้พบพระเจ้าในวันพิพากษาเช่นเดียวกับผม ผมทำแบบนั้นกับพ่อไม่ได้หรอก" วิลยกกาน้ำชาขึ้นมารินอีก "แปลกดีนะผู้การ พอมาเป็นแบบนี้แล้วผมถึงเพิ่งจะเข้าใจ บางทีที่เดวี โจนส์ต้องโจมตีเรืออื่นเพื่อหาลูกเรือที่มีชีวิตทั้ง ๆ ที่ฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมนไม่จำเป็นต้องมีลูกเรือ อาจจะเป็นเพราะเขาเหงาก็ได้ ดวงวิญญาณจะเริ่มหลงลืมตัวตนไปทีละน้อยตั้งแต่เรือเล็กเข้าเทียบ เพราะฉะนั้นเลยไม่สามารถเป็นเพื่อนคุยให้ได้" เขายกชาขึ้นจิบ ก่อนหยิบน้ำตาลใส่สองก้อน "สิบปีแรกที่เขาทนทำหน้าที่อยู่ได้อาจเป็นเพราะมีความรักของเทียดัลมาหล่อเลี้ยง แต่ตอนหลังที่คิดว่าถูกทรยศ เขาคงไม่รู้จะยึดตัวเองไว้กับอะไร เลยต้องใช้ลูกเรืออื่นเป็นเพื่อน"

"น่าเศร้าจังนะ" ราชนาวีหนุ่มก้มมองถ้วยชาในมือตัวเอง "บางทีถ้าเป็นฉัน ฉันก็อาจจะทำอย่างนั้นเหมือนกัน"

วิลเลิกคิ้ว "สองครั้งแล้ว ผู้การที่เป็นวิญญาณนี่เปิดใจมากกว่าผู้การตอนเป็นคนเยอะเลย"

"อย่ายุ่งน่า" นอร์ริงตันแยกเขี้ยว "นายว่าวิญญาณจะเสียความเป็นตัวของตัวเองเมื่อขึ้นเรือของนาย แล้วทำไมฉันไม่ล่ะ?"

"เอ ไม่รู้สิแฮะ" วิลทำท่าครุ่นคิด "บางทีอาจเป็นเพราะผู้การรู้จักกับผมก็ได้นะ"

"รู้สึกเป็นเกียรติแบบแปลก ๆ" นอร์ริงตันทำหน้าแขยง

"อ้าว แต่ผมดีใจนะ" วิลยิ้มเริงร่า "นาน ๆ ถึงจะมีคนที่คุยด้วยได้นอกจากพ่อ"

"ไม่ได้เจอสแปร์โรว์บ้างหรือ?" นอร์ริงตันถาม

วิลส่ายหน้า "ผมเจอเพิร์ลบ้าง แต่รู้ว่าแจ็คไม่ได้อยู่บนนั้น บาบอสซ่าคงยึดเรือของเขาอีกแล้ว" กัปตันคนปัจจุบันของฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมนหัวเราะ "อย่าเอ็ดไปนะ ผมว่าก็เหมาะดี บาบอสซ่าเป็นกัปตันที่สมเป็นกัปตันมากกว่าแจ็คเยอะ"

"ฉันก็ว่างั้น" นอร์ริงตันพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก "ไอ้เปรตนั่นมันกะล่อนร้อยเล่มเกวียนจริง ๆ เชียว"

ทั้งคู่หัวเราะขึ้นพร้อมกัน

เทียนเล่มเล็กจำนวนมากมายค่อย ๆ เรืองแสงสว่างขึ้นทีละน้อยโดยไม่มีใครจุด นอร์ริงตันจึงหันไปทางหน้าต่างเคบิน ดวงอาทิตย์กำลังจะลับเหลี่ยมทะเลแล้ว ดวงโตจนดูเหมือนจะครอบโลกทั้งโลกไว้ เขาจ้องมองมัน เนิ่นนานเหมือนจะจารึกไว้ในความทรงจำให้หนักแน่นที่สุด "จะบอกให้นะ เทอร์เนอร์ ฉันไม่ได้ดีใจหรอกนะที่ตาย แถมยังต้องมาเจอนายอีก" เขาพูด ตายังจ้องจับอยู่กับภาพของดวงอาทิตย์ที่ลอดผ่านบานกระจกเข้ามาให้เห็น "แต่อย่างน้อยมันก็เป็นความโชคดี ที่ฉันยังมีโอกาสได้เห็นทะเลอีกครั้งในสภาพที่สามารถบอกลากับมันได้ มันสวยงามมากนะเทอร์เนอร์ และฉันก็รักมันที่สุด" เขาหันหน้ากลับมามองวิล "อีกไม่ช้าเรือลำนี้ก็คงไปถึงจุดหมาย แต่ก่อนหน้านั้นฉันก็คงเหมือนกับวิญญาณดวงอื่น ๆ สูญเสียตัวตนของตัวเองไป ฉันไม่มีร่างกายอยู่แล้ว และอีกหน่อยก็จะไม่มีวิญญาณ เพราะฉะนั้น การดูแลอลิซาเบธเป็นหน้าที่ของนายแล้วนะ เทอร์เนอร์" เขายกมือขึ้นห้ามเมื่อวิลทำท่าจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง "ให้ฉันพูดเถอะ ฉันมีเวลาไม่มากอยู่แล้ว ฉันดีใจนะที่รู้ว่าอลิฐาเบธปลอดภัยและสุดท้ายก็ได้เป็นภรรยาของคนที่เธอรัก ฉันรักเธอมากและปรารถนาให้เธอมีความสุข แม้ยามตายฉันก็ยังอดเป็นห่วงไม่ได้ว่าเธอจะอยู่ยังไงในโลกที่ไม่มีใครเหลือแล้ว ใครจะดูแลปกป้องเธอ ยิ่งถ้านายตาย ใครจะเป็นความหมายในการมีชีวิตอยู่ของเธออีก แต่มันคงไม่เป็นไรแล้วละ ภาระหน้าที่ในการดูแลหัวใจของชายที่เธอรักจะเป็นสิ่งค้ำจุนให้เธอมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปได้" เขาลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ เดินเข้าไปตบบ่าวิลที่ลุกขึ้นเช่นกัน "เมื่อนายพบเธออีกครั้งหน้า จูบหน้าผากเธอแล้วบอกเธอว่า พี่ชายที่รักและปรารถนาดีต่อเธอเป็นอย่างยิ่งฝากคำอวยพรให้เธอมีความสุข เธอคือหญิงที่มีคุณค่า เข้มแข็งและงดงามเหมือนทะเล ไม่ว่าจะอยู่ในภาวการณ์เช่นไร รักษามันไว้แม้ในยามที่อ่อนแอที่สุด"

"ได้สิ ผมจะบอกให้" วิลพูด "แต่ยาวจัง ผมไม่รับรองนะว่าจะพูดได้ถูกต้องเป๊ะ ๆ ทั้งหมด"

"เอาแค่ใจความก็ได้โว้ย!" นอร์ริงตันคำรามแฮ่ "แต่อย่าเล่นฤๅษีแปลงสารล่ะ ไม่งั้นฉันจะฆ่าแก!"

ทั้งสองคนหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมกัน

"ง่วงแล้วละ" นอร์ริงตันพูดพลางทรุดลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ตัวของวิลเมื่อครู่ สีหน้าอ่อนล้าอย่างไม่เคยปรากฏมาก่อน "ฉันคงจะทำเรื่องเหนืออำนาจวิญญาณนานไปหน่อย ขอนั่งพักสักงีบได้ไหมเทอร์เนอร์?"

"ได้เสมอเลย ผู้การ" กัปตันฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมนตอบ

"ฉัน จะยังมีโอกาส ได้ตื่นขึ้นมาอีกหรือเปล่า?" เขาถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แผ่วเบาลงเรื่อย ๆ ศีรษะเอนซบกับเบาะบุนวมกว้างของพนักเก้าอี้ "เมื่อตื่นขึ้นมา ฉัน จะยังคงเป็นฉัน อยู่หรือเปล่า?"

"ไม่รู้สิ" วิลตอบ เขาทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ตัวข้าง ๆ วางมือไว้บนแขนนอร์ริงตัน "แต่ถ้าคุณไม่ตื่น ผมจะปลุกคุณ และถ้าคุณจำไม่ได้ ผมจะเล่าให้คุณฟังใหม่"

นอร์ริงตันยิ้มทั้ง ๆ หลับตา "สัญญานะ"

"สัญญา" วิลพยักหน้าหนักแน่น "ผมก็ต้องการเพื่อนคุยเหมือนกันนี่นะ"

"อย่าลืมบอก..." เสียงแผ่วลงทุกที "...ใครนะ"

"อลิซาเบธ" วิลต่อให้

"ใช่ อลิซาเบธ" น้ำเสียงง่วงงุนเหลือแค่กระซิบ "บอกเธอ...บอกว่า..."

"ผมจำได้ ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก" วิลยกมือขึ้นปิดบนหนังตาของนอร์ริงตันที่เอียงคอซบกับบ่าตัวเองอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง "นอนเถอะ...เมื่อตื่นขึ้นมา เราจะคุยกันอีก"

ริมฝีปากที่ลอดผ่านมือขยับเป็นรอยยิ้ม

ร่างทั้งร่างค่อย ๆ จางลงและสุดท้ายก็หายไป ในที่สุดภายใต้อุ้งมือนั้นก็เหลือเพียงความว่างเปล่า

วิลเลียม เทอร์เนอร์ กัปตันของฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมนเดินออกจากห้องไป โดยไม่ลืมหันกลับมางับบานประตูปิดอย่างเบามือ เงียบกริบเหมือนไม่ปรารถนาจะรบกวนคนที่อยู่ข้างใน

เจมส์ นอร์ริงตันหลับไปแล้ว

"ระบุตำแหน่งจุดหมายปลายทางด้วยครับ กัปตัน"

วิลเลียม เทอร์เนอร์ที่นั่งอยู่บนกาบเรือหันกลับมามองลูกเรือเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของเขา ใบหน้าที่คงเค้าโครงคล้ายกันต่างแต่เพียงวัยเอิบอาบไปด้วยแววภักดีซื่อสัตย์ ยืนระวังตรง ให้เกียรติเคารพรักผู้เป็นนายเหนือกว่าอื่นใด

เขายิ้ม

"เราไม่ได้ไปทอร์ทูกากันนานเท่าไหร่แล้วนะพ่อ" วิลถาม กระโดดลงจากกาบเรือ "ของโปรดของพ่อใกล้หมดแล้วหรือยัง?"

พ่อของเขามีสีหน้าไม่เข้าใจ

วิลถอนหายใจพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มเศร้า

"เดินเรือเถอะ คุณเทอร์เนอร์" เขากล่าวออกมาในที่สุด "จุดหมายปลายทางของฟลายอิ้ง ดัทช์แมนคือทอร์ทูกา หวังว่าจะเดินเรือได้เร็วพอที่ฉันจะไม่ถีบก้นลงทะเลไปนอนคุยกับฉลามนะ"

"ครับ! กัปตัน!" 'คุณเทอร์เนอร์' ตอบด้วยท่าทางกระตือรือร้นผิดวัย เขาเผ่นแผลวขึ้นไปยีนหลังพังงาเพื่อปฏิบัติตามคำสั่งของเจ้านายทันควันเหมือนสุนัขที่ซื่อสัตย์

วิลหันกลับมา มองความลึกล้ำดำมืดของท้องทะเลอย่างเงียบ ๆ เพียงลำพังอีกครั้ง

Fin


End file.
